


come on, come in

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fishnets, Hopefully this isn't a complete and utter disappointment, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wooseok is fucked in his hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: It’s dumb, how it took them this long, how all it took was horny-coded tweet from Wooseok when he’s been dropping hints for so long. Maybe Seungwoo has been doing the same all this time. Maybe they’re both just too dumb.





	come on, come in

**Author's Note:**

> bonus fic for my twt au which can be found on this account: @godsyoun  
enjoy?????:D

Wooseok would be lying if he said he didn’t plan it. They had scheduled a lunch out to compensate for all their previous plans that had been cancelled because of how busy they all were. That meant Seungwoo was going to be there. The same Seungwoo who had created a NSFW Twitter account after he had seen Wooseok’s tweet. The same dumb Seungwoo who was obviously too horny to remember that Wooseok has seen all of his tattoos.

Wooseok didn’t even know how Seungwoo had been able to find his account so easily; he didn’t even interact with any of Seungwoo’s tweets. He guesses it was Jinhyuk. But he can’t be mad at his best friend, really. As much as Wooseok would hate to admit it, he’s a little thankful. He’s been trying to get Seungwoo’s attention for so long, and Wooseok had been ready to give up. Seungwoo only ever treated him like a brother, like a kid who needed head pats and reassurance spoken in soft tones. It was nice, but it wasn’t what Wooseok wanted from him.

So he was elated when Jinhyuk messaged him, a hopeful light igniting within him when he saw Seungwoo’s account. Even more so when the older sent him a direct message, even following his account as well. Wooseok still swells with pride when he thinks about it, pants tightening just the slightest.

It had all lead to where he is now, biting the inside of his cheek to suppress a triumphant smile. Seungwoo is staring at Wooseok in awe, looking him up and down. Wooseok regrets not wearing a crop top just a little bit. It would have shown the fishnets he was wearing underneath his jeans, but Wooseok had concluded that it would drive Seungwoo even crazier if he knew what Wooseok was wearing but couldn’t see it.

If Seungwoo really wanted to see it, then he’d do something about it.

Wooseok greets his friends with a hug, lingering a tad longer in Seungwoo’s arms. He almost lets out a sigh when Seungwoo squeezes his body, his voice honey-like as he says, “long time no see, Wooseok.”

The younger lets out a short laugh. “It’s only been a month, hyung.”

“Too long,” Seungwoo whines childishly, pouting at him and making Wooseok’s heart flutter.

Wooseok aches only a little bit when Seungwoo lets go of him and sits beside Seungyoun. He takes a seat across from him, in between Yohan and Hangyul.

He’s aware that Seungwoo doesn’t take his eyes off of him throughout the whole time they’re at the restaurant. Even when Hangyul points it out, even when Seungyoun not-so-subtly texts him under the table, Seungwoo keeps staring. The worst part is he doesn’t stop when Wooseok looks at him, merely smiling. It makes Wooseok feel like he’s the one who had been caught staring.

“Just take a picture, hyung,” Yohan jokes. Hangyul pretends to gag at him. “It’ll last longer.”

Seungwoo tilts his head, eyebrows raised. Seungyoun snorts at this. “Don’t even try pretending. The food is right here on the table, stop looking at Wooseok like you’re about to eat him.”

“I can’t help that he looks so cute,” Seungwoo shrugs nonchalantly.

A collective “huh” erupts from their table and Seungwoo has the audacity to be the one to seem confused.

“Hyung. What did you just say?” Yohan asks.

“I said Wooseok looks cute. I don’t see him dress up this nicely for classes that much anymore,” Seungwoo answers smoothly.

Wooseok has to smack Hangyul on the back when the younger snorts at Seungwoo’s statement.

“But,” the eldest pauses, like he’s trying to think of his next words, “I think he’d look so much cuter without any of this.” He gestures to Wooseok, his clothes if anyone wants to be specific.

Said boy chokes on his cola, giving Seungwoo a look of disbelief. Their three friends gag, and voice out how badly they’re cringing over what Seungwoo had just said. They look at Wooseok for his reaction, but he’s currently too distracted by Seungwoo’s proud smirk.

Fortunately, Wooseok is still a quick-thinker anyhow. He forces out a laugh and pretends that it’s an inside joke. “Not in public, hyung,” he flirts jokingly, batting his eyelashes and holding his cheeks in his hands.

“Gross,” Hangyul grimaces. “Stop that. Not in front of the food.”

“Well, apparently, Wooseok is the food.”

They all laugh at this, and the topic soon shifts to something else. Despite his friends’ dumbassery Wooseok truly missed them. Being with them had always relieved him of all the pent up stress he had, ebetter than when he spent time on his Twitter being horny.

Time flies when you’re having fun, and Wooseok soon finds himself pouting unconsciously as his friends bid him goodbye. He’s especially sulky when Seungwoo pinches his cheeks, telling him they should meet again soon. Wooseok wants to say that he doesn’t even want to part ways. The horny part of his brain is yelling at him to say that Seungwoo should test his theory of whether or not Wooseok really would look cuter without his clothes on. Maybe he’d be cuter with Seungwoo’s clothes on instead.

Wooseok messages him later that day, because he can’t get his mind off of it (but he has gotten off of it, the thought of Seungwoo’s fingers on his skin sending him to an orgasm that has him tearing up and shaking in his sheets.)

It’s dumb, how it took them this long, how all it took was horny-coded tweet from Wooseok when he’s been dropping hints for so long. Maybe Seungwoo has been doing the same all this time. Maybe they’re both just too dumb.

Seungwoo arrives at his dorm in the evening, looking slightly disheveled, like he ran every stoplight just to get to Wooseok’s dorm. It’s funny, because their places aren’t that much far from each other.

“Hey,” he greets awkwardly. Wooseok holds back a laugh, opting to brush the hair from Seungwoo’s eyes instead.

“Hey, yourself. What are you doing here, hyung?” He’s teasing, but Seungwoo’s reaction is too funny to ignore.

“What do you mean? I–” Seungwoo blinks rapidly, cheeks starting to tint with pink. Cute. “You said–”

“How are you sure I was referring to you?” Wooseok murmurs softly, smoothing out Seungwoo’s dress shirt and purposefully letting his fingers brush against his skin when he fixes his collar. The hitch in Seungwoo’s breath is almost rewarding.

“Wooseok,” Seungwoo says, sounding desperate. It makes him tingle. Wooseok steps closer, pressing his body against the older’s. He takes Seungwoo’s hands and leads them down to his ass.

“I was just kidding. It’s all yours, hyung,” Wooseok says, leaning up to ghost his lips over Seungwoo’s cheek. “I’m all yours.”

“God,” Seungwoo exhales. He squeezes Wooseok’s ass, earning a gasp from the younger. Wooseok wraps his arms around his neck to pull Seungwoo down for a kiss.

“You didn’t answer my question earlier,” Seungwoo mumbles against his lips before dragging his own down to Wooseok’s jaw, his neck, mouthing at the skin.

He chases after Wooseok when he steps back, stopping short when he sees him swaying his hips ever so slightly as he slides his jeans down, revealing the fishnets he was wearing little by little.

“Like them?” Wooseok asks. Seungwoo nods wordlessly, unable to take his eyes away from how the material looks on the soft skin of Wooseok’s legs. “Really?”

“I want to fuck you in them,” Seungwoo says simply. “Does that answer your question?”

“That’s so naughty, hyung,” Wooseok replies playfully, breathing out a laugh when Seungwoo pulls him towards him.

Their lips slot again and this time Wooseok opens his mouth to let Seungwoo slip his tongue inside. His hands return to Wooseok’s ass, kneading the plushness and slipping his fingers through the fishnets to hold him better. The action causes his cock to rub against Seungwoo’s still clothed one insistently. His hips start moving on their own accord, grinding on the older for more friction.

A soft gasp leaves him when he slips a finger between Wooseok’s cheeks only to find it already slick and loose when he presses against his rim.

“You touched yourself?”

“Yeah,” Wooseok pants, legs starting to shake as Seungwoo pushes his finger past his rim easily. It only takes him seconds to add another. “Are you mad?”

“No,” Seungwoo answers quickly. “Let me watch next time.”

Next time. Wooseok burns with want.

“Why not now?” He asks, just to tease him again.

“Wanna fuck you.” Seungwoo slips another finger, stretching Wooseok more than he needs to be. Wooseok mewls, burying his face in Seungwoo’s chest.

“Then fuck me. Now. Please?”

Seungwoo wastes no time, pulling his fingers out of Wooseok’s ass and scooping him up into his arms without a heave. He carries him to Wooseok’s room, lowering him carefully unto his bed. Wooseok makes a move to take his hoodie off when he sees Seungwoo undressing, but a hand around his wrist stops him.

“Keep it on,” Seungwoo orders firmly before removing the rest of his clothes. Wooseok lets it fall back down on his body. “You’re so pretty.”

“I know,” Wooseok says, already impatient. “Now put your dick inside me.”

Seungwoo smacks his thigh lightly. “So needy.”

“Only for you.”

This makes Seungwoo smile. “Yeah. Kitten’s only good for me, isn’t he?”

Wooseok’s breath gets caught in his throat. He doesn’t even get to respond, whatever he was going to say quickly replaced by a long moan as Seungwoo presses the head of his lubed cock into him slowly.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight,” Seungwoo grits, pulling out just to thrust back in deeper each time.

Wooseok whines at the feeling, spreading his legs wider to make it easier for Seungwoo to fuck into him. “You’re just– too big,” he stammers, struggling to form words. Or any coherent thought at all. His mind is cloudy, only filled with Seungwoo and cock.

“More,” he pants helplessly, looking up at Seungwoo with pleading eyes. It seems to do the trick, because the older kisses him softly on the lips and leans back to ram into him repeatedly in an almost punishing pace. Wooseok cries out, fingers clutching at Seungwoo’s arms and at the sheets. His toes curl and his eyes roll back from the pleasure. And this, this is what he wants. It’s everything he’s been wanting for so long and more.

He hopes Seungwoo will give him more.

“Shit,” Seungwoo mutters, shifting so that he’s leaning over Wooseok again, breath fanning the younger’s face. “Kitten, you feel so good.”

Wooseok only moans in response, sticking his tongue out and licking wherever it reaches on Seungwoo’s face in hopes that the older will get the hint.

He does. Seungwoo kisses him again, all soft and tender in contrast to how hard he’s fucking Wooseok. Wooseok does his best to kiss back, but he can barely do so. He’s only capable of moaning and whining and sobbing as he takes Seungwoo’s cock.

“Wooseok, I’m close,” Seungwoo says, his thrusts not faltering. “Where–”

“Inside, inside, inside,” Wooseok chants, bucking his hips. He reaches his high first, letting out a whimper as he comes untouched. Seungwoo keeps fucking him, hushing his pleads from overstimulation with kisses.

He pushes deep into Wooseok when he comes, too, a soft, “fuck, kitten,” leaving his lips as he does.

Seungwoo collapses beside him after, scooting towards Wooseok until he’s close enough to bury his face in the younger’s hair, breathing in his scent.

“You okay?” he asks softly, pressing a kiss on Wooseok’s temple. Wooseok hums, closing his eyes and sighing in contentment. Seungwoo presses another kiss on his cheek and it prompts him to turn his head and crane his neck to kiss Seungwoo on the lips.

“Mm. Kitten likes you,” he whispers, smiling sleepily.

Seungwoo chuckles. “I like kitten, too. Very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> twt: @atsuwdz


End file.
